Holiday with you
by milo-g
Summary: Él seguía dormido; Crystal se quedó en su lugar, observando el rostro dormido de él. Llevó su mano con suavidad a su rostro y acarició su mejilla. Dia sujetó su mano en un reflejo y Crys ahogó una exclamación. ―Crystal... One-shot. Para Manuel.


Hola. Este fic es parte del Santa Secreto del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. La historia es para Manuel.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi propiedad; si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Advertencias: La historia se desarrolla en Alola, pero no puse ningún spoiler de los juegos. Sin embargo, están advertidos.

Lamento si los personajes están OoC, no estaba en todas mis facultades cuando lo escribí.

Disfruten.

* * *

Desde hacía cierto tiempo que se había dado cuenta que había una persona para él que era especial de las demás. No sabía cuándo, pero se había enamorado de ella, de su belleza, de su inteligencia, de pelo negro-azulado. Crystal era muy importante para él.

―¿Listo, Diamond?

―¡Por supuesto! ―Sonrió.

En su vida había tenido un plan tan ingenioso. ¿Quién era la mejor para atrapar pokémons, más que Crystal? Su idea había sido pedirle que le enseñara a atrapar pokémons, así pasarían mucho tiempo juntos.

Pero la mejor parte de su plan fue que el profesor Oak le había encargado a ella atrapar algunos pokémons de Alola para llevarlos a Kanto. Crystal, por supuesto, también lo había invitado a acompañarla.

...

Alola, a los ojos de Diamond, era maravillosa. Viva por todos lados, pueblos simples, playas y pokémons por donde uno viera.

―¡Es genial Alola!

―Es verdad... ―Crystal también estaba embelesada por lo diferente que se veía de Johto y Kanto.

Cuando entraron al Centro Pokémon, la enfermera los recibió con el saludo característico de Alola.

―Leí que en Alola todos se saludan de forma diferente ―Crys comentó ―: hacen un arco, como un arcoíris, con las manos y dicen "Alola".

―Vaya, hasta los saludos son geniales aquí ―la chica rio y Dia la acompañó con una sonrisa.

Luego de prepararse ellos y sus pokémons, se dirigieron a los alrededores del pueblo, buscando pokémons salvajes.

Crystal le explicaba a Diamond todos los pasos y técnicas que usaba para atrapar, pero el chico no lograba concentrarse del todo en las palabras.

―Dia, ¿me estás escuchando? ―Ella frunció el ceño.

―Lo lamento, Crys ―se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

Así estuvieron toda la tarde hasta que la noche cayó. Regresaron al Centro Pokémon, lugar donde dormirían.

...

Para tristeza de Diamond, Crystal logró atrapar todos los pokémons que el profesor necesitaba antes de lo que él creyó.

―Estaba pensando, Dia, que tal vez podríamos quedarnos un poco más, para recorrer la región.

―No sabes cuánto me alegra eso.

Comenzaron a pasear por las ciudades y los pueblos de cada isla, recorriendo las tiendas y atracciones que cada lugar tenía para ofrecer.

―Falta poco para Navidad... ―Comentó Dia observando todas las decoraciones navideñas del pueblo en que estaban.

―Así es, también para el cumpleaños de Silver. Debería llevarle un regalo... Y también a Gold, claro. Él es muy celoso.

―¿¡De ti!? ―Dia exclamó y trató de disimular ―, e-es decir, ¿ustedes son novios?

Crystal soltó una pequeña carcajada ―. ¡Por supuesto que no! Él es maravilloso... pero es como un hermano, ¿entiendes? Es celoso y algo envidioso a veces, pero es buena persona.

Diamond sonrió ―, suena a que son amigos hace mucho tiempo.

―Desde los once, cuando los tres recibimos nuestras pokédex.

Dia asintió pensando en que también debería comprarles un pequeño regalo a Pearl y a la señorita.

...

― _Oh, Crystal... te amo tanto..._

― _Yo también te amo, Diamond..._

 _Se besaron apasionadamente. De un momento a otro, él llevó sus manos a la camiseta de ella y comenzó a tirar hacia arriba hasta que..._

Abrió los ojos, aun teniendo fresca la imagen de su sueño en su mente. Miró hacia la ventana encontrándose con el amanecer y se levantó. Entró al baño a ducharse.

Bajo el agua tibia, Crystal analizaba su sueño y lo que podría significar. Diamond besándola, acariciándola... Se sonrojó debajo del agua, avergonzada de sus pensamientos.

En cuanto terminó, salió vestida del baño. Su pokégear decía que eran las siete de la mañana.

―Dia... ―Puso su mano en el hombro del chico para despertarlo ―, Dia, despierta, vayamos a desayunar.

Él seguía dormido; Crystal se quedó en su lugar, observando el rostro dormido de él. Llevó su mano con suavidad a su rostro y acarició su mejilla. Dia sujetó su mano en un reflejo y Crys ahogó una exclamación.

―Crystal...

 _¿Estará soñando conmigo...?_

Lentamente se soltó del agarré y volvió a sacudirlo del hombro hasta que despertó.

―¿Crys...? Buenos días ―él bostezó.

―Iré caminando al lugar que vimos ayer... te espero allí para desayunar.

―Claro.

...

Para cuando decidieron que ya era tiempo de volver a Kanto, era tarde. Todas las empresas de viajes estaban cerradas por Navidad, por lo que debían esperar a que la festividad pasara.

En Nochebuena se encontraban, preparándose para cenar juntos en Navidad.

Crystal seguía alistándose mientras Dia se duchaba. De repente, el pokégear de Diamond comenzó a sonar.

―¡Crys! ¿Te molestaría contestar por mí? ¡Ya casi salgo!

―¡Claro! ―Contestó ella.

Tomó el objeto y, apenas aceptó la llamada, una voz salió.

―¡Dia, en decir, Diamond! ¿¡Qué tal va tu plan para conquistar a tu senpai, huh!?

Crystal había quedado perpleja.

―Habla la _senpai_ de Diamond, él está en la ducha.

Justo en ese momento, Dia salió del baño vestido con pantalón y camiseta y una toalla sobre su cabello mojado. Miró un segundo a Crystal, después el pokégear y regresó la mirada a la chica, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso de "plan para conquistar a tu senpai", Diamond?

Ambos estaban en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por la voz de Pearl, a través del pokégear, despidiéndose de ellos y cortando.

―¿Entonces? ―Crys insistió.

―Suena mal, pero no es lo que parece...

―¿Me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo? ¿Te interesó en algún momento atrapar pokémons?

―Yo... En realidad... ―Dia suspiró y la miró a los ojos ―, sí me interesa atrapar pokémons y aprendí muchísimo contigo, pero la verdad es que quería pasar más tiempo contigo. Lo lamento.

Ella no dijo más, solo suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.

―¿A dónde vas? ―Preguntó suave.

―Necesito estar un momento sola.

Salió de la habitación, del Centro Pokémon y del pueblo. Fue a la playa, que estaba muy concurrida. Comenzó a caminar por la orilla, más y más hasta que se encontró sola. Se sentó en la arena y suspiró.

No estaba enojada de verdad, bueno, sí, pero no tanto como él creía. Le había enojado que él la engañara para pasar tiempo juntos.

Entonces... ¿él estaba enamorado de ella? Eso... la alegraba. Bastante. En el último tiempo, ella se había dado cuenta de que correspondía sus sentimientos.

―¡Crys! ―Dia exclamó corriendo hacia ella ―. ¡Uf! ¡Sí que caminas rápido!

―Dia, yo...

―Escucha, lamento mucho haberte mentido, pero es que tú de verdad me gustas y... ―Diamond estaba sonrojado, muy apenado por sus palabras ―, y no sabía qué hacer.

Crystal sonrió y dio un paso más cerca de él ―, creo que tú también me gustas mucho.

Diamond sonrió ampliamente y algunas risitas salieron de él.

―Entonces... ¿P-Puedo besarte?

Crystal rio apenas, envolvió sus brazos sobre los hombros de él y lo besó. Dia la abrazó por la cintura, correspondiendo.

Se separaron apenas y al volver a unirse, el primer fuego artificial estalló en el cielo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado. Los reviews son bien bienvenidos, aunque sean de hate(?)

Saludos y feliz Navidad.

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar; si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo mejor.**


End file.
